Deep, Deep Darkness
by PKFlash
Summary: What really happened during Ness' encounter with Master Puke. WARNING: non-con, rape, lemons, yaoi, etc. Some NessxPoo. Softies not allowed.


**A/N: Contains dirty things... not for softies or the weak-stomached :) Lemons duh. **

* * *

><p>Ness, Paula and Jeff were up to their foreheads in the swamps of deep, deep darkness. How they could breathe is anybody's guess. Actually, it may have been beneficial, at this point, to be almost completely submerged in the water. This way, they wouldn't be able to smell the reeking mass up ahead until they came face to face with it.<p>

It was Master Belch. Ness treaded on the water to see his repulsive face clearly. What greeted him instead horrifying stench much, much worse than a belch. It was like vomit, only much, much worse than that as well.

"You may have forgotten," the detestable heap began. And then it burped. The stench got worse.

"I'm the return of belch. I've fought you before. Peeeeyouuuu!"

That's exactly what I want to say, Ness thought.

Ness turned around to Paula and Jeff for support. They weren't there. Looking around, he realized that they had drowned in the swamp, and he was all alone.

Crap, now I have to pay their hospital fees later…

"Don't you remember my ripe odour?" Master Belch continued. "Belch has trained more and has returned much stronger." He burped again. "Belch has also changed his name to Puke!"

Master Puke then proceeded to puke himself inside out into the water of the swamp, making retched noises while doing so. Ness covered his mouth and did his best not to do the same.

"Drown to death in puke!" Master Puke said. "Don't you think that's an incredibly masculine taunt to throw at you?"

Ness would have rolled his eyes, but at the point he was greeted with a face full of pink-green vomit.

"Aughh!"

He tried to wipe his face off and tasted the vomit by accident. It tasted exactly what it looked and smelled like.

Quickly, he drew out his bat and wallowed towards the animate pile of vomit.

"Take this!" he said, swinging it wildly. It connected with Master Puke. Ness grinned triumphantly, but his grin was replaced by a frown almost instantly. His bat was stuck. He tried pulling it out.

"Ahahaha," Master Puke laughed greedily. "It's useless!" And with that, he consumed the baseball bat with a nasty squelching sound into his body. Ness had to let go to avoid being consumed also.

All right, no weapon, Ness thought. No big deal, I just have to use PK…

Suddenly Ness found himself plunged into the swampy waters. Master Puke had taken hold of his feet with a pseudopodia of barf matter, like an amoeba latching onto its prey.

Ness struggled to bring his face to the surface so he could breathe. He was thrashing wildly now, panicking from the feel of slimy puke creeping up his legs.

"It's useless!" Master Puke laughed. "You're mine!"

The puke was up to his knees now. Ness gave a few desperate kicks to the abomination and managed to loosen one foot. His shoes and socks were gone. The bastard had eaten them right off of his feet.

"Why you little…"

Ness gathered what strength he had and tried bringing together his thoughts for a PSI attack.

"PK ROCKIN'!"

A beam of hard rock from the 60's shot out of his hand and struck Master Puke on the side. It only succeeded in making him angrier.

The mountain of puke now rushed towards Ness, lifting up a lip of barf. Ness tried to back away, but tripped on a rock on the swamp floor and fell down backwards. The heap of puke lunged onto him, enveloping his entire lower body in putrid, gooey slime.

Ness could feel the warm, lumpy barf sliding up his chest on the inside of the shirt. He could also feel it trickling down the waistline of his shorts, down to his knees. Only his face and neck weren't stuck in the puke.

Ness began thrashing wildly, trying his best to loosen his body from the dreadful Master Puke. He managed to loosen his shoulders and arms. At that moment, he realized that his shirt was gone. The bastard had ripped it from his body and dissolved it, just like he did his shoes and socks.

Ness found a branch hanging low from a nearby tree in the swamp, and grabbed hold, pulling himself forward. In doing so, he freed himself from Master Barf and landed on his back. There was no water here, only mud and moss. Ness was breathing rapidly. He looked around, and realized that he was completely naked. The stupid heap of barf had removed all of his garments, except for his hat, which stayed miraculously on his head. Little pieces of barf and slime were strewn all chest, arms and legs.

Master Puke was advancing on him again. He had to make a move, quick.

"Pk Rock-"

It was too late. Master Puke had stuffed a limb of puke into Ness' throat, silencing him. Ness wanted to throw up, but couldn't. His throat and mouth were filled with a taste too horrifying to describe.

"Nnnn…"

The pile of vomit then proceeded to consuming the rest of his body, wrapping itself around Ness' legs first, and then his torso, up his chest and arms. Ness' hat fell off. He squirmed, but couldn't move. All that was visible in terms of Ness' skin was his eyes and forehead, and little pieces of his chest that the vomit did not cover entirely.

The more Ness struggled, the tighter the vomit's grip had on him. Out of energy, Ness finally succumbed to Master Puke. He felt streams of puke running all over his body, touching him anywhere and everywhere. He couldn't taste or smell anything anymore.

After a few moments, he realized that it wasn't so bad. He could still breathe shallowly, and the acid wasn't strong enough to wash his flesh from his bones. Suddenly, a stream of puke decided to slide around Ness' groin. It swirled around his organs there and Ness was hit with a wave of pleasure.

"Ah…"

He was getting hard now, from the feeling of Puke molesting his entire body.

Master Puke noticed. "Oh my, you're a dirty little thing."

Look who's talking, Ness thought.

Master Puke spewed Ness out back onto the mud, leaving him coughing on all fours, breathing heavily. He was still covered in dripping muck from head to toe. Ness spat out the puke that was in his mouth and had a coughing fit. Was it over?

Apparently not. A huge mass of fresh, warm puke landed on his back again, consuming him entirely. Ness struggled to breathe, and somehow managed to claw himself outwards, exposing head and face to the swamp air.

"Here," Master Puke said, "Let Puke give you something more!"

With that, Ness felt something probing at his butt hole. His face paled in realization of what was happening.

"What? Nnnn!"

A stream of puke wormed its way past the ring of muscle on Ness' butt, making its way into his body. Ness could feel the lumpy, warm slime, filling up his insides. It felt unnaturally good.

Then, the string of barf started moving back and forth inside of him, sending him pleasure in pulses.

"Nnnn. Mmmnnn." was all he could manage. His brain was beginning to cloud over. His organ was completely stiff again. Another snake of puke wrapped itself around his shaft and began stroking thick long strokes against the head, in sync with the moving stream of puke in his butt. All together, the pleasure was unbearable. Ness could feel a build-up welling up inside of him.

"Ahhh. Stop. Please. Stop."

Master Puke simply grinned and quickened his pace.

"Augh! Please stop! I'm sorr-"

"Oh shut up," Master Puke said, stuffing a hand of puke into Ness' mouth. His begs were reduced into muffled screams.

"Unnn! Nnnn…" Ness was near the edge now. He could feel the pleasure reaching a climax, ready to explode.

"PK STARSTORM!"

Out of nowhere, bright silver-blue lights rained down from the sky, striking Master Puke directly. He exploded in huge chunks of puke which splattered all over the swamp. It was Poo. No, not the barf: the person. Poo had come to the rescue.

Ness was left there, lying on his back, legs and arms sprawled out. His entire body was dripping in puke. His member was still stiff and ready to explode, but there was nothing to coax it to release.

"Ness, are you alright?"

Ness had a blank expression on his face. His eyes were half open, and he was breathing in long, drawn out pants. Why couldn't Poo have arrived a little later?

"Ness! Hang on there!"

"Poo…"

"Ugh. You're a mess. He noticed Ness' throbbing member and blushed. "Wha? Um." Poo looked around nervously. "Ness?"

"Poo, t-touch me there. Please. I'm begging you."

Poo looked around nervously. "Where are Jeff and Paula?"

"Not. Here. Just… please?" Ness panted.

Realizing that they were alone, Poo relaxed a little. He looked at the lumps of green-pink goo littered all over Ness' body.

"Well, all right…"

He helped Ness sit up and put him in his lap, holding him warmly. Then, he rested his chin on Ness' puke covered shoulder and reached down.

"Here?"

"Y-yeah. Hurry up."

Poo slid a fist over Ness' shaft and started stroking it up and down, wiping bits of slime and vomit from it.

"Ahh. Poo. Faster."

He quicked his pace. It didn't take very long. Ness face contorted in pleasure. He let his body sink into Poo's.

"Nnnnnn!"

Ness instinctively jerked his torso upwards into his air, letting his organ explode into strings of white cream that landed all over his chest and face. The remainder covered Poo's hands messily.

Ness fell into a fetal position, exhausted. He was covered in barf and cum all over. There was puke leaking from his butt hole.

"Ness…," Poo began, "what happened?"

Ness simply closed his eyes and shrugged. He too tired to say or do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you so. Yeah... I just randomly felt like writing something really dirty/ nauseating. xD. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, I can understand why. Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
